


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by marisa_368



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Magic, Mistletoe, SnowBaz, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisa_368/pseuds/marisa_368
Summary: This Christmas, Penny wants to test out her newest spell "All I want for Christmas is you". Little does she know she's created a very powerful spell that pulls on those under it until they kiss. That's all there is to it, or is it?





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas and snowbaz are two of my favorite things and I wanted to put them together in one self indulgent Christmas fic. Soulmate fics are some of my favorites so I wanted to somehow incorporate that, and this is what happened. Enjoy!

“All I want For Christmas Is You.”  
Penny reads this from her book of possible spells. She wants to become the mage that has created the most new spells, and wrote done every phrase she could think of that could hold any magical possibility.   
Ever since November started, she’s heard normals listening to the song by Mariah Carey, and decided that the song could make a perfect Christmas spell, although she isn’t sure what it’s purpose could be.   
She pointed her ring at a normal thing of mistletoe and watches as the magic hits it. It starts glowing and then the light fades away.   
It seems that the words did something, although she can’t tell what it could be.   
She shrugs and hangs it in her shared apartment with Simon and wonders what’ll happen.

The next day they have a Christmas party. It isn’t really a party since it’s just Penny, Micah, Simon, and Baz. But they don’t know anyone else that they would want over so it’s good enough for them.   
They’re sitting down eating cookies. Micah is telling them about thanksgiving while Simon listens intently. Penny suddenly remembers her mistletoe, and jumps up from her spot next to Micah. Conversation stops and they all look at her.  
“I need to test something that I’ve been working on.”  
Everyone in the room already knows about Penny’s quest, so they aren’t very confused. They’re mostly scared as to what could happen. Last time Penny wanted to test something she was working on, Simon and Baz couldn’t speak for a whole 24 hours, which Penny had a field day with.  
She comes back with her mistletoe, and she hangs it in the doorway to the hallway.   
“I created a spell ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ and I used it on this mistletoe, it glowed for a couple seconds so I think it did something, but I have no idea what it is.”  
They all seem to be suddenly interested.   
Simon speaks up from the chair that he’s sharing with Baz,   
“What do you want us to do? Stand under it?”   
Simon was joking slightly but Penny doesn’t seem to care.  
“Yeah actually.”  
“Well you should test it first. Snow and I have decided that we won’t be the first person to test out your experiments anymore. Not since the accident.”  
Penny laughs and grabs Micah’s hand.   
“Okay I guess we’re first. Just stand here with me and we’ll see what happens.”  
Once Micah is under the mistletoe, the magic hits them. It reminds Penny of the crucible, pulling them together. Although instead of wanting to shake hands, they want to kiss. Before they know it, their lips are connected and they feel the magic fade away. Once they pull apart, Simon and Baz aren’t paying attention anymore.   
“Well that certainly wasn’t as bad as my other spells. Micah did you feel that too?”  
“Yeah, I feel like I was being drawn towards you, like the magic wouldn’t stop until we kissed.”  
“I felt it too. I’m glad it was mutual.”  
Simon and Baz have started paying attention now.  
“Do you two want to try it out? It would really help me if I knew how it affected other people.”  
They get up and Simon takes Baz’s hand as they walk over.  
“Well I’m definitely looking forward to test this one out.”  
Baz laughs, and moves to stand directly under it with Simon.  
“Yeah I suppose it won’t be that bad.”  
Simon rolls his eyes, and suddenly the magic hits them.   
The pull between them is unlike anything they’ve ever experienced before. The magic of the crucible can’t even compare to the pull they feel now. They don’t even wait 5 seconds before leaning into each other.   
The pull between them must have been stronger than the pull between Penny and Micah because the magic doesn’t fade away immediately.   
They continue kissing, definitely more passionately then most people would in front of their friends, but the magic pulling at them makes them forget about everything except for each other.   
At this point neither of them know if the magic is pulling on them, or if they are simply feeling the same pull that they always feel towards each other.  
They pull away from each other only because they suddenly become very aware that their friends are watching them.   
They walk back over to the chair they were sharing before, and Penny immediately starts asking them questions.   
“What did you feel? Also why were you two glowing because Micah and I definitely didn’t glow when we kissed, unless you didn’t say anything.”  
“We were glowing?”  
“Yeah it was the same glow as the one that happened when I created the mistletoe. More importantly though what did you feel? Simon you first.”  
“I guess it was kind of like the crucible, but way stronger. Like it was a similar pull but it was much more of a pull than the crucible was.”  
“Okay, what about you Baz?”  
“Snow basically already said it. It was a pull, but the crucible couldn’t even compare to the kind of pull that this was.”  
Penny sits comprehending this for a moment before she says,   
“Well this is very interesting. I don’t think the pull I felt was as strong as what you two were saying. I wonder why that is.”  
No one says anything at first. And Penny ends up answering her own questions.   
“Wait Simon stand up.”  
“Um why? No offense Penny but I’d rather not kiss you.”  
“No you won’t have to trust me. Just stand up.”  
Simon has always trusted Penny, and knows she wouldn’t ask him if she wasn’t sure.  
They walk over to it. Simon can feel Baz’s eyes going directly into him. He really hopes he doesn’t have to kiss Penny.  
They stand underneath it. Simon waits for the pull, but he doesn’t feel anything. He asks Penny,  
“Do you feel anything? I really hope not because I can’t feel anything.”  
“I don’t feel anything either. I think that the mistletoe creates a stronger pull depending on how much you want to kiss that person. We don’t feel a pull because we don’t want to kiss each other. You and Baz felt the strongest pull, although I am not sure why that is. Maybe you want to kiss each other more than Micah and I want to kiss each other. I should look into that. Now try stepping away.”  
Simon easily steps out from underneath the mistletoe, and Penny follows.   
Simon walks back over to Baz, and although Baz won’t say it, Simon can tell that he’s very happy with everything that just happened. 

The next day is Simon and Baz’s two year anniversary. And Penny decides to give them an amazing gift.   
She was able to send the mistletoe in for testing. They’ll only accept it if there is proof that it has a significant enough effect, and this definitely did.   
Her gift to them was the results of this test, as she's sure they'll be very happy.  
She sits around waiting for them to come back from getting lunch together.  
They finally come back to the apartment, and she practically jumps at them.   
“Hey guys guess what? The results came back from the tests they did on the mistletoe.”  
Baz raises his eyebrow at her and looks over at Simon, whose arm is interlaced with his.   
“What did they say? Does it actually count as a spell?”  
Penny is practically beaming.   
“It’s definitely a spell, its effects are even more interesting though. Apparently I’ve created a soulmate spell.”  
They stand in silence for a second, most soulmate spells are extremely hard to do, and they have faded out over the years, a new one hasn’t been created since 1930.  
“That’s really impressive Pen, congratulations.”  
“That’s not it though. The way it works is unlike any other soulmate spell that exists. As you know, soulmates don’t work in the way that the media portrays them, there are different levels of soulmates. People can have someone that is a soulmate and this spell will pull them towards each other, but the two people may have someone else that could affect them in the same way. That’s what me and Micah are. Of course there are friendship soulmates, but this spell doesn’t work for them. Which is why it didn’t affect me and Simon. Now the most exciting part is about the real soulmates. The two people that have been made for each other, that are destined to love each other for the rest of their lives. This spell will pull them to each other in a much stronger way than it will for anyone else. Also it’ll make them glow. That’s you two.”  
Neither of them say anything at first. They simply take in what Penny has just told them.   
“So what you’re saying Bunce, is that Snow and I are ‘real soulmates’ according to your spell?”  
“Yeah, that’s why you started glowing, and why the spell was stronger for you than it was for me and Micah. And before you ask I don’t mind that Micah and I aren't as strong as you two. I told him and he feels the same way as me. We both were excited to find out that we were any level of soulmates, it doesn’t matter that it wasn’t what you two were.”  
They both stand there for a minute, unaware of how to respond.  
“Well I was about to meet up with Micah so I’ll leave you alone now. Happy anniversary by the way.”  
She walks out leaving Simon and Baz to take in everything they were just told.  
“Well I guess this certainly makes our anniversary better doesn’t it. Can you imagine what would have happened if we found out that we weren’t soulmates today.”  
Simon laughs at this. He knows Baz well enough at this point to know that he’s making jokes so he doesn’t have to confront his feelings. But it’s their anniversary and Simon wants to talk about this.  
“Baz would it really have mattered. We love each other, who cares what some random magical mistletoe has to say about it. Sure it’s nice to know that we’re soulmates. But it’s not like we would have broken up if we weren’t. And honestly there wasn’t a doubt in my mind about us being soulmates anyways.”  
Baz doesn’t say anything. He simply leans over and kisses Simon.   
This reminded him of the mistletoe one. The same amount of passion and the same pull towards each other, but there wasn’t any magic in place, simply their feelings for each other driving them.   
They both are only thinking of each other. There isn’t room in their brains for anything other than the love of their life.   
They pull away when music starts playing. They can only assume Penny is responsible.  
“I don’t want a lot for Christmas.   
There’s just one thing I need  
I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true”  
They both laugh and lean into each other again. Meeting each other’s lips and never wanting to pull away.  
“All I want for Christmas is you”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you had as much fun reading it. I'll never get this song out of my head, and most of the time I was writing this I had that one vine stuck in my head (you know the one) but this was my favorite fic to write so far. Happy Holidays!


End file.
